Here's Our Way!
by miniReeto
Summary: CHAPTER 2 UPDATED! /Sejenius apapun Kiseki no Sedai, mereka tetaplah sekumpulan remaja normal yang tidak luput dari kenakalan. Seperti kisah mereka kali ini, disaat masih bersama-sama mengecap bangku SMP di Teiko./ Warning: adegan yang tidak patut dicontoh. DLDR, 'kay?
1. Chapter 1

_Sejenius apapun Kiseki no Sedai, mereka tetaplah sekumpulan remaja normal yang tidak luput dari kenakalan._

_Seperti kisah mereka kali ini, disaat masih bersama-sama mengecap bangku SMP di Teiko._

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Here's Our Way!**

**Kuroko no Basuke © Tadatoshi Fujimaki**

**Warning: Adegan yang tidak patut dicontoh untuk anak dan remaja, jangan dihayati berlebihan ya *wink***

**Don't Like Don't Read**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Ujian akhir semester di SMP Teiko dalam waktu dekat akan dimulai! Seluruh siswa mulai giat belajar untuk mempersiapkan diri menghadapi ujian, terutama pelajaran yang tidak mereka kuasai. Berbagai cara mereka tempuh, mulai dari mengikuti pelajaran tambahan di tempat les, membentuk kelompok belajar, hingga ada pula yang sibuk membuat kertas-kertas contekan.

Tidak terkecuali dengan anggota tim basket reguler Teiko. Kepanikan mulai melanda kelima pemuda bersurai pelangi tersebut. Sang pemain keenam bayangan pun turut serta.

"Huweeee _minna_~~ Bagaimana ini –ssu..?! Aku takut tidak bisa mengerjakan ujian dengan baik.. Bantu aku belajar, _onegai_.." Sang surai kuning mulai meracau tidak jelas di sela-sela waktu latihan mereka. Tanpa ia sadari, sebuah bola basket melayang menuju ke arahnya dan sebelum sempat menghindar, bola itu mendarat telak di wajah tampannya.

"Kau berisik sekali Kise! Masih ada remedial 'kan?!" Pemuda pemilik kulit gelap yang rupanya pelaku pelempar bola barusan berteriak malas menanggapi rekan setimnya yang cerewet itu.

"_Aominecchi hidoi –ssu.." _Isakan mulai terdengar dari mulut Kise sembari mengelus-elus hidungnya yang sakit. "Aku kan tidak seperti Aominecchi yang sudah menyerah sebelum belajar.." Dan ucapan tersebut sukses mendaratkan satu buah bola lagi di ubun-ubunnya.

Selagi duo bodoh itu beradu argumennya masing-masing dengan saling jambak-menjambak, mereka tidak menyadari bahwa sang kapten merah sedang bersiap melancarkan serangan gunting kesayangannya. Dua makhluk menyedihkan itu memang tidak akan bisa bungkam jika tidak diberi sedikit belaian gunting.

"_Sumimasen, _Akashi-kun.. Sebaiknya jangan dibunuh sekarang, kita masih memerlukan mereka untuk memperkuat tim kita." Akhirnya sang bayangan membuka suara, meskipun dengan santainya ia mengatakan hal kejam itu sambil memasang ekspresi datar.

Akashi tampak menimbang-nimbang ucapan sang bayangan sebelum akhirnya menghela napas berat dan memasukkan kembali gunting yang ia pegang ke dalam saku celananya. Sedangkan Aomine dan Kise yang akhirnya tersadar bahwa tidak sampai sedetik yang lalu nyawa mereka berada di ujung gunting langsung mengucapkan puji syukur sebanyak-banyaknya, tak lupa mengucapkan terima kasih kepada sang bayangan melalui telepati.

"Kalian berdua berisik sekali, _nanodayo_. Dan kau, Aomine, kau tidak bisa bergantung pada remedial karena itu akan menghambat latihan basket kita," ucap si surai hijau sambil membetulkan letak kacamatanya. Dan ia sukses dirutuki seluruh anggota reguler tim basket Teiko–minus sang kapten tentunya–karena secara tidak sengaja membuat mereka berada dalam bahaya yang lebih besar.

"Sudahlah kalian semua *nom nom*, tidak usah memikirkan hal-hal yang sulit. _Nee_, Aka-chin?" Sesosok _titan _berkepala ungu ikut berbicara dengan mulut yang penuh bangkai makanan (?).

"Tidak, Murasakibara. Yang dikatakan Midorima memang benar." Aura _yandere _dari tubuh mungil Akashi mulai menguar lebih kuat, lalu entah kenapa langsung mendelik pada Aomine dan Kise. "Kalian akan tahu akibatnya jika dapat remedial."

Bulu kuduk kedua anak manusia malang itu seketika berdiri. Mereka menatap satu sama lain, kemudian memutar bola mata untuk mengabsen rekan setimnya. Dan mereka langsung mengerti mengapa kaptennya mendelik pada mereka. Di dalam _gym _itu, memang kapasitas otak mereka berdualah yang paling ciut.

"Menurut instingku, mereka berdua tidak bisa diandalkan, _nanodayo_," ucap Midorima. "Kita harus mengatur strategi belajar untuk mereka."

"Kau benar. Tapi dalam waktu sesingkat ini, aku tidak yakin dua orang ini bisa menguasai seluruh pelajaran, bahkan dasarnya sekalipun. Kita butuh lebih dari sekedar strategi belajar," kata Akashi menanggapi sang _shooting guard._

"_Mooouu~~ _Berhentilah memojokkanku –ssu.." Air mata kembali bercucuran di wajah Kise. Nampaknya ia sudah tidak kuat lagi untuk merasakan harga dirinya kembali diinjak-injak. "Bantu aku, Kurokocchi.." Kesedihannya tersebut ia lampiaskan dengan cara memeluk erat–mungkin bisa dibilang mencekik–Kuroko yang langsung membiru akibat kesulitan bernapas. Bisa dipastikan, jika tidak segera dilerai Aomine, Kuroko akan terbang ke surga dengan damai saat itu juga.

"Ehem, baiklah." Aomine berdeham setelah menjitak kepala Kise yang barusan hampir menghilangkan nyawa Kuroko. "Aku punya ide, jika kalian tidak keberatan."

Seluruh pasang mata refleks menatap Aomine. Kecuali Murasakibara tentunya, ia masih sibuk mengunyah cemilan yang entah kenapa tidak ada habisnya.

"Katakan. Tapi jika idemu tidak bisa membuatku puas.." Akashi sengaja menggantung kata-katanya lalu mengambil gunting di saku celananya. Tanpa dilanjutkan pun semua orang tahu apa yang akan dilakukannya. Aomine seolah menggali lubang kuburnya sendiri.

"_M-matte_! Dengarkan dulu rencanaku! Aku sadar aku lemah dalam belajar. M-makanya.. Mungkin kita bisa saling bekerjasama mengerjakan soal nanti?" Sebuah ide brilian meluncur begitu saja dari mulut nista si dekil mesum ini. Yang lain menunjukkan ekspresi beragam. Kise yang sedari tadi menunduk sambil sesenggukan, seketika mengangkat wajahnya dan menghentikan tangisannya. Midorima cengo di tempat. Murasakibara tetap asyik 'pacaran' dengan cemilannya. Kuroko sedikit mengernyitkan dahi, meskipun jika dilihat dengan kasat mata ekspresinya tetap datar. Sedangkan Akashi, di luar ekspektasi, ia hanya manggut-manggut sembari mengelus dagunya pelan, mempertimbangkan ide Aomine.

Melihat kaptennya hanya diam, akhirnya Midorima menyatakan keberatannya. "Aku tidak setuju, _nanodayo_. Aku tidak bisa membiarkanmu keenakan menerima jawaban dari yang lain!"

"Kau ingin mendahuluiku membuat keputusan, Midorima?" Kali ini Akashi mengacungkan guntingnya ke depan wajah Midorima. Terburu-buru Midorima mundur beberapa langkah sambil mengangkat kedua tangannya sebagai jawaban.

"Baiklah.. Sebenarnya aku juga setuju dengan Midorima. Tidak akan kumaafkan jika ada yang mendapatkan jawaban gratis." Seringaian khas iblis milik Akashi akhirnya mengembang. Seketika itu, keringat dingin Aomine mulai turun. Ia teringat ancaman kaptennya tersebut sebelum mencetuskan ide nista itu.

"Tapi, hal apapun yang mengganggu latihan lebih tidak bisa dimaafkan. Aku akui, cara itu yang paling tepat."

Setelah sempat putus asa, ucapan yang dilontarkan sang kapten langsung membuat Aomine berjingkrak-jingkrak bahagia. Sekali lagi, ia lolos dari maut. Ditambah lagi, ia dipastikan akan mendapat sumbangan bantuan dari rekan-rekannya itu saat mengerjakan soal nanti karena ia tahu tidak akan ada yang berani membantah Akashi. Hal serupa nampaknya terjadi pada Kise yang langsung memeluk kembali Kuroko–dan dibalas dengan _ignite pass kai_.

"Baiklah. Sekarang kita harus membuat rencana, _nanodayo_" Midorima yang akhirnya menyerah pada keputusan Akashi memecahkan suasana haru. "Ada yang punya usul?"

"Benar juga, kita semua ada di kelas yang berbeda. Bagaimana caranya kita saling memberikan jawaban?" Aomine yang mempunyai ide ternyata malah tidak mempersiapkan cara menjalankannya.

"Aku tahu –ssu! Pakai saja ponsel!" Kise langsung memamerkan ponselnya yang daritadi bergetar tiada henti. Apa lagi penyebabnya kalau bukan SMS dari fans-fansnya?

"Hee.. *nom nom* Tumben Kise-chin pintar." Akhirnya Murasakibara bersuara.

"Seharusnya kau pakai otakmu itu untuk belajar juga, _nanodayo,"_ kata Midorima lagi.

"Murasakibaracchi _to _Midorimacchi_ hidoi.." _Kise kembali menangis di pojokan.

Abaikan saja makhluk idiot berkepala kuning itu.

"Jadi kita pakai ponsel, Akashi-kun?" tanya Kuroko untuk memastikan.

"Ya. Jangan lupa pastikan pulsa kalian mencukupi. Buat grup di kontak kalian dari sekarang, juga di L*ne, Wh*tsapp, W*Chat, dan K*kaotalk untuk memudahkan." Akashi menjawab panjang lebar. Anggota Kiseki no Sedai yang lain hanya bisa bengong. Mereka sepertinya tidak menyangka, kapten mereka yang terkenal kolot dan arogan ini ternyata gemar ber_chatting _ria melalui berbagai macam aplikasi khusus _chatting._

"Ehem," Midorima berdeham dan membuyarkan suasana. "Aku akan berikan nomorku, tapi bukan berarti aku mengharapkan jawaban dari kalian, _nanodayo_." Ia lalu mengeluarkan ponselnya lalu mulai menyebutkan nomor. Yang lain pun melakukan hal yang sama.

"Sekarang, kita akan berbagi tugas. Aku sudah bilang kan, tidak akan kumaafkan jika ada yang mendapat jawaban gratis." Akashi lalu bertanya–lebih tepatnya menginterogasi, "Pelajaran apa yang kalian kuasai? Dimulai dari Midorima."

"IPA, _nanodayo_. Pelajaran itu sangat berguna untuk menjadikanku seorang dokter," Midorima berkata dengan bangga sambil membetulkan letak kacamatanya yang sedikit melorot.

"Baiklah, kuserahkan IPA padamu. Selanjutnya, Murasakibara?"

"*nom nom* _Etto_.. Fisika, kurasa," Murasakibara menjawab tanpa menghentikan kunyahannya sehingga menyebabkan remah-remah makanannya menyembur ke wajah Kise. _Poor _Kise.

"Lalu, Kuroko?"

"_Ano, sumimasen_, sebenarnya tidak bisa dikatakan menguasai, tapi nilaiku lumayan di bahasa Jepang," kata Kuroko jujur sambil menggaruk pipinya dengan jari telunjuk.

"Tidak masalah, Kuroko," kata Akashi lalu menyeringai puas pada ketiga anak buahnya itu. Dia tidak perlu mengkhawatirkan nilai mereka bertiga.

"Aku sendiri tidak punya masalah di semua pelajaran, jadi diserahi pelajaran apapun, terserah saja. Lalu sekarang, kalian mau apa? Kise? Aomine?"

Duo _baka_ itu bergidik. Nampaknya Akashi benar-benar serius tidak akan membiarkan ada yang mendapat jawaban cuma-cuma walaupun harus mengandalkan otak ciut milik mereka.

Melihat dua anak buah ternistanya itu tidak kunjung menjawab, akhirnya Akashi memamerkan kembali guntingnya. "Cepat jawab. Atau kalian berdua ingin kuukirkan rumus di tubuh kalian supaya pintar?"

'_Koai!' _seru Kuroko, Midorima, dan Murasakibara kompak di dalam hati. Sementara dua orang yang ditanya langsung berseru spontan.

"Hiiiii jangan, Akashicchi! Baiklah baiklah, aku akan berusaha di bahasa Inggris!" jerit Kise ketakutan.

"Baiklah baiklah baiklah, aku sejarah! Jangan bunuh aku, aku masih mau hidup sampai merasakan menyentuh _F-cup_!" Aomine menjawab asal sehingga malah menyebabkan gunting itu melayang tepat di atas kepalanya. Dasar otak _hentai_.

Setelah sukses membuat Aomine pingsan di tempat, Akashi lalu menatap anak buahnya satu per satu.

"Kalau begitu, sudah kuputuskan. Midorima, bagianmu adalah IPA. Murasakibara, kau fisika. Kuroko, kuserahkan bahasa Jepang padamu. Kise, berusahalah di bahasa Inggris. Aomine, aku tidak akan membiarkanmu hidup lebih lama jika kau tidak bisa mengerjakan sejarah. Lalu, pelajaran apa lagi yang kurang? Aku akan tangani itu." Ia lalu menghela napas setelah berbicara panjang lebar.

"_Ano_.. Mungkin, matematika?" Kuroko menjawab dengan cepat.

"_Sou ka_. Serahkan matematika padaku. Ada yang keberatan?" Akashi bertanya sambil mencabut gunting yang tadi ia lempar dari tembok. Tentu saja tidak ada yang berani menentang. Titah Akashi adalah mutlak bagi siapapun.

"Kuanggap kalian semua setuju," ucapnya lalu membalikkan badan, berjalan meninggalkan anak buahnya yang masih diam mematung.

"Persiapkan diri kalian dengan baik, anak-anak."

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Tuberculosis**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

* * *

**Segitu dulu untuk chapter ini ya :D**

**Seperti warning yang sudah saya cantumkan, fic ini tidak untuk ditiru ya. Apalagi sekarang sedang memasuki masa intensif belajar bagi reader-san yang masih sekolah ._.v**

**Fic ini sebenarnya saya buat untuk menceritakan sedikit pengalaman saya yang baru saja menyelesaikan ujian sekolah. Berarti saya nyontek? Tentu saja hahahahaha! :v /plak/ /malah ketawa kau cops/ Tapi saya ga nyontek terus kok, asli! Pas udah kepepet aja, itu pun ga sepenuhnya ngikutin jawaban temen ;_;**

**Oke, reader-san yang akan menentukan apakah fic ini sebaiknya dilanjut atau tidak, mengingat fic ini menceritakan kenakalan remaja yang saya takutkan malah menginspirasi reader-san ;_; Saya tunggu masukannya di kotak review ya..? ;)**

**Dan selamat berjuang bagi reader-san yang saat ini sedang bersiap menghadapi UAS maupun UN, jangan patah semangat, oke? *wink**


	2. Chapter 2

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Here's Our Way!**

**Kuroko no Basuke © Tadatoshi Fujimaki**

**Warning: Adegan yang tidak patut dicontoh untuk anak dan remaja, jangan dihayati berlebihan ya *wink***

**Don't Like Don't Read**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Hari pertama ujian akhir semester tiba.

Sesuai titah sang kapten, sebelum bel masuk berbunyi, seluruh anggota Kiseki no Sedai beserta Kuroko terlebih dahulu berkumpul di depan gerbang SMP Teiko. Kali ini tidak ada lagi teriakan maaf dari si model narsis karena terlambat, _blackhole _lebar dari si pemuda berkulit tan, maupun suara kunyahan nyaring dari _titan _ungu. Mereka semua terlihat serius untuk segera menghadapi ujian. Tentu saja dengan otak yang sudah mereka persiapkan sebaik mungkin, berusaha bertanggungjawab terhadap pelajaran yang dibebani kepada masing-masing diri.

Akashi yang sedari tadi memainkan gunting tercintanya kemudian mengedarkan pandangan untuk mengabsen anak buahnya. Ia kemudian menyeringai puas ketika mendapati seluruh anak buahnya tidak ada yang terlambat dan terlihat telah siap untuk melaksanakan rencana yang telah mereka susun. Di hadapannya sekarang, tampak Kise yang dengan tekun membaca kartu kosakata bahasa Inggris dan sesekali menggumamkan sebuah kata. Di sebelah Kise, nampak pula Midorima yang sedang mengecek isi tempat pensilnya–yang sengaja ia ganti menjadi lebih besar–, memastikan pensil Dewa Pemalas miliknya tidak tertinggal. Kuroko dan Murasakibara sedang membaca buku catatan masing-masing. Lalu, Aomine? Ia ternyata sedang menatap intens foto-foto _gravure _dari ponselnya dengan dalih me_refresh _otak sebelum ujian. Katanya, ia bisa lebih mudah mengingat nama dan wajah pejuang-pejuang Jepang dengan membayangkan mereka dengan tubuh seksi Mai-chan. Terbayangkah? Sepertinya menjijikan.

Akashi melirik jam tangannya. 15 menit lagi bel akan berbunyi. Waktu yang cukup untuk melakukan _briefing _sebelum terjun ke medan perang.

"_Minna_, dengarkan aku," ucap Akashi akhirnya yang langsung disambut dengan tatapan tanda tanya anak-anak buahnya, "Kulihat kalian semua sudah siap dengan pelajaran masing-masing. Kalian harus total dalam mengerahkan seluruh kemampuan. Ini akan sangat berbeda dengan basket."

Mendengar kalimat terakhir dari kaptennya, Kuroko lalu menutup buku catatan yang dipegangnya. "Apa maksud Akashi-kun?"

Akashi tersenyum tipis menanggapi pertanyaan dari pemilik _misdirection _itu. "Dalam basket, aku melatih kalian untuk mengandalkan kemampuan individu. Tentu itu berbeda dengan kemampuan akademik. Hari ini dan seterusnya sampai ujian berakhir, kita akan menonjolkan kerjasama tim," katanya kemudian.

"Aku mengerti maksudmu, _nanodayo_. Jadi, kita harus berusaha semaksimal mungkin untuk saling menunjang satu sama lain karena ini tidak seperti basket yang kemenangannya sudah dapat dipastikan. Bukan begitu?" Midorima akhirnya membuka suara setelah selesai mengecek tempat pensilnya.

"Tepat sekali. Kalian boleh jadi jenius dalam basket, tapi lain urusannya dengan pelajaran akademik. Aku pun tidak yakin kalian mempersiapkan diri kalian di pelajaran yang bukan menjadi tanggungjawab kalian masing-masing," jelas Akashi dengan tatapan yang mulai bersungguh-sungguh.

Penjelasan Akashi agaknya benar. Hal itu dibuktikan dengan peristiwa saling pandang antar pemuda warna-warni tersebut. Mereka memang hanya mempersiapkan satu pelajaran yang menjadi tanggungjawab saja, tidak terbersit sedikitpun untuk mempelajari pelajaran lain.

"Umm.. Memangnya hari ini giliran pelajaran apa –ssu..?" ucapan kelewat polos dari Kise refleks membuat semua orang yang mendengarnya menepuk jidat.

"_Baka! _Hari ini matematika! Memangnya kau tidak lihat jadwal?!" seru Aomine yang tahu-tahu sudah tersadar dari imajinasi liarnya tentang pejuang Jepang bertubuh Mai-chan. Akibat ucapan Kise, khayalan Aomine berganti menjadi Kise bertubuh Mai-chan. Ups..

"Eeeehhh~~?! Aku tidak belajar matematika sama sekali –ssu! Bagaimana ini?!" pekik pria cantik itu panik sembari memajukan bibirnya membentuk angka tiga.

'_Aaaah tidaaak, hentikan itu Kise! Kau membuatku gila!' _umpat Aomine dalam hati. Mati-matian ia berusaha menahan diri agar tidak mimisan. Masih terbayang di benaknya Kise bertubuh Mai-chan, namun kali ini dengan ekspresi yang sama dengan yang ditunjukan Kise sekarang. Sungguh menggoda iman Aomine yang masih _straight_.

"Hee.. Mine-chin _hentai_," seakan mengerti apa yang ada di pikiran Aomine, Murasakibara yang daritadi hanya diam mendengarkan akhirnya ikut bersuara. Sekali bersuara, ucapan _center _andalan Teiko ini memang selalu tepat menusuk jantung.

Namun sejurus kemudian, mereka–minus Akashi–menyadari, tidak satupun dari mereka yang mempelajari matematika, sama halnya dengan Kise. Ragu-ragu, mereka milirik pada sang kapten yang kini hanya geleng-geleng kepala.

"Aku sudah menduga ini sebelumnya. Tenang saja, serahkan padaku. Kalian hanya perlu _stand by _dengan ponsel masing-masing," kata Akashi untuk menjawab kepanikan.

KRIIIIIING~~

"Ups, bel!" seru Aomine spontan sambil menoleh ke arah kelasnya. "Ayo, kita harus bersiap!"

"_Chotto matte!_" panggil Akashi, membuat seluruh anak buahnya menghentikan langkah. "Berhati-hatilah."

Kelima pemuda tersebut mengangguk, lalu mulai berhamburan menuju kelas masing-masing.

.

.

.

.

.

30 menit telah berlalu. Dari bangku tempatnya duduk, kedua manik merah milik Akashi mengedarkan pandang pada seluruh isi kelasnya, menganalisa raut wajah teman-teman seperjuangannya. Seluruh siswa tampak serius mengerjakan soal. Di depan kelas, nampak seorang guru pengawas wanita yang tengah duduk sembari memainkan ponselnya. Suasana kelas amat hening, membuat Akashi bosan. Masih ada 60 menit tersisa untuk menyelesaikan 40 soal matematika di hadapannya ini, namun ia sudah menyelesaikannya sejak lima menit yang lalu.

Pada akhirnya, Akashi menghempaskan tubuhnya pada bangku. Ia tidak tertarik untuk memeriksa kembali hasil pekerjaannya. Sekali kedip, sudah pasti sempurna.

TRING TRING

Bunyi yang membuat telinga semua orang di kelas sensitif akhirnya terdengar. Suasana kelas mendadak menegang. Seluruh siswa sibuk berpandangan satu sama lain, mencari-cari siswa malang yang lupa mengubah mode ponselnya tersebut. Guru pengawas yang juga menyadari bunyi tersebut seketika menegakkan tubuhnya.

"Ponsel siapa itu?" ucap sang guru menggelegar. Tidak ada jawaban dari anak-anak asuhnya.

"Aku beri kesempatan satu kali lagi untuk mengaku sebelum kuperiksa satu per satu," guru itu mulai memamerkan senyuman sinisnya.

'_Perempuan tua bodoh. Mana ada yang mau mengaku jika hasilnya akan sama saja? Berakhir di ruang BP,' _batin Akashi kesal. Kini sebuah perempatan telah menghiasi dahi mulusnya.

Alasan sebenarnya yang membuat Akashi kesal sangat sederhana. Ia tidak suka melihat orang lain bertindak sok absolut–yang notabene hanya pantas disandang olehnya seorang–, sekalipun itu adalah gurunya sendiri. Ia kemudian melirik malas kepada seorang anak laki-laki dengan keringat dingin terbanyak. Anak laki-laki itu, menurut pengamatan _emperor eyes _milik Akashi, sudah bermain ponsel sejak pertama kali ujian dimulai. Itu artinya, ia baru mendapatkan balasan dari temannya saat ini sehingga tidak menyadari bahwa ia belum mengubah ponselnya ke mode _silent._

'_Cih, mendokusai,'_ decih Akashi dalam hati. Ia kemudian mengangkat tangannya, membuat seluruh perhatian kelas tertuju padanya.

"Itu ponselku_. _Ada masalah, _sensei_?" kata Akashi dingin sembari mengeluarkan ponsel berwarna merah yang ia taruh di saku celana. Sang guru tampak terkejut dengan pengakuan Akashi. Namun sejurus kemudian, otot wajahnya mengendur, memperlihatkan senyuman tulusnya pada Akashi.

"_Ara~~? _Jadi itu milik Akashi? Baiklah, tidak ada masalah," katanya kemudian, lalu kembali duduk. Kembali sibuk dengan ponselnya.

'_Sugooooi Akashi!' _takjub seluruh siswa berbarengan di dalam hati. Akashi hanya menghela napas pelan mendapati kekaguman yang terpancar dari teman-teman sekelasnya. Bahkan, anak laki-laki tersangka utama penyebab huru-hara barusan (?) cepat-cepat berterimakasih sedalam-dalamnya pada Akashi dengan gerakan isyarat–dan ditanggapi dengan decihan.

Dan akibat peristiwa itu, Akashi sekarang tidak perlu lagi menyembunyikan ponselnya di saku celana. Statusnya sebagai murid kesayangan guru memang luar biasa menakjubkan. Penasaran dimana sekarang ia menyimpan ponsel? Cukup di atas meja, di sebelah lembar jawaban. Tanpa mode _silent_.

.

.

.

.

.

Midorima menatap kosong soal matematika di hadapannya. Ia sudah berusaha semaksimal mungkin, namun tetap saja tidak bisa mengerjakan dengan baik. _Lucky item _berupa tempat pensil besar yang ia gunakan sekarang bahkan tidak bisa membantunya berpikir tenang. Ia sekarang sudah sepenuhnya memasrahkan jawaban pada pensil Dewa Pemalas.

DRRT DRRT

Getaran dari dalam tempat pensil seketika menyita perhatian Midorima. Ia lalu melirik sekilas pada guru pengawas yang masih sibuk membaca koran, kemudian secepat kilat ia pindahkan ponselnya dari dalam tempat pensil ke bawah meja.

Satu _chat _masuk di grup L*ne dari Kise.

**Kise :** Akashicchiiii, aku sudah mencapai batasku.. Boleh aku minta jawabanmu sekarang?

'_Si berisik ini..' _umpat Midorima setelah membaca pesan tersebut. Di saat ia sibuk mengumpat, tiba-tiba sederet _chat_ kembali masuk, membuat Midorima kelabakan mempertahankan ponsel pada genggamannya.

**Kise : **Aku tidak tahan melihat soal iblis ini!

**Kise : **Akashicchiii, _onegai_, balaslah dengan cepat.. Mumpung guru pengawasku sedang keluar kelas..

**Kise : **Huweeeee Akashicchiiiii..!

**Kise : **Akashicchiiiii…!

**Kuroko : **Akashi-kun, aku juga sudah mencapai batas.

**Kise : **Siapapun yang sedang senggang, bantu akuuuuu!

Midorima sudah tidak tahan dengan ponselnya yang terus bergetar akibat ulah sang _copycat_. Ia hendak mengetik balasan untuk si cengeng satu itu, namun terhenti ketika melihat balasan dari Akashi.

**Akashi : **DAABD BBDAA ABDBC BBBCA ABBCD ABDBA CADAA BBACB

Mata Midorima membulat. Dengan tergesa ia mencocokkan jawabannya dengan jawaban Akashi. Walaupun tidak semua soal bisa ia kerjakan, tentu seharusnya polanya sama dengan Akashi 'kan?

5 menit berlalu yang dihabiskan Midorima hanya untuk menyocokkan jawaban. Tidak dipedulikannya _chat-chat _yang masuk setelah kunci jawaban Akashi masuk. Namun, apa yang ia dapatkan? Keringat dingin mulai mengucur dari dahi Midorima. Ia yakin ia tidak salah menghitung maupun salah memasukan rumus. Ia juga yakin, Akashi tidak mungkin salah. Namun.. kenapa bisa jawaban Akashi berbeda jauh dengan jawabannya..?

.

.

.

.

.

Kuroko mengusap-usap tengkuknya. Pemuda _expressionless_ itu baru saja lolos dari inspeksi mendadak yang dilakukan guru pengawasnya akibat ponsel seseorang yang berbunyi di tengah ujian. Di hari pertama ujian, ia sudah mendapatkan guru pengawas yang kolot, yang memegang teguh prinsip kejujuran. Banyak dari teman-teman sekelasnya tertangkap basah masih memegang ponsel meskipun di awal ujian sudah diperingatkan untuk menaruh ponsel di dalam tas. Dan berkat hawa keberadaannya yang tipis, guru pengawas tersebut melewatkan Kuroko dari penggeledahan, membuat Kuroko menjadi satu-satunya orang yang memegang ponsel di kelasnya saat ini.

Kuroko menghela napas lega setelah melihat sang guru kembali duduk di tempat semula. Dengan begini, ia bisa kembali melanjutkan menyalin jawaban Akashi dengan tenang. Namun, sebuah _chat _dari Midorima membuatnya membelalakan mata.

**Midorima : **Aku menjawab A untuk nomor satu. Juga D untuk nomor dua. Jawaban kita sangat berbeda.

'_Apa Akashi-kun tidak teliti ya?' _batin Kuroko. Namun sedetik kemudian Kuroko menepis pikiran tersebut. '_Akashi-kun tidak pernah salah 'kan? Tapi kenapa ini terjadi?'_

Dua menit kemudian, Kuroko melihat balasan dari Akashi.

**Akashi : **Itu tidak mungkin. Periksa lagi jawabanmu.

Kuroko lalu mengalihkan pandangannya ke jam. Waktu yang tersisa tinggal 20 menit lagi. Setidaknya, itu cukup untuk meluruskan masalah ini. Dengan didorong rasa penasarannya, Kuroko mulai menelusuri soal demi soal, mencari-cari salah satu yang sekiranya mampu ia kerjakan.

"_Etto_.. Kalau tidak salah, soal ini memakai rumus.._"_ gumam Kuroko pelan lalu mulai memasukan angka-angka yang tertera di soal pada rumus. Semenit kemudian, ia selesai menghitung. Ia tersenyum simpul melihat hasil pekerjaannya. Setidaknya, ia bisa mengerjakan beberapa soal tanpa bergantung pada jawaban Akashi. Kuroko bertambah puas ketika jawabannya ia temukan pada _option _C.

DRRT DRRT

Ah ya, Kuroko hampir melupakan tujuan utamanya mengecek jawaban. Segera ia buka kembali ponselnya dan menemukan beberapa _chat_.

**Midorima : **Aku sudah mengeceknya dua kali, dan jawabanku tetap sama.

**Aomine : **Hey apa maksudnya ini Akashi?! Kau ingin mempermainkan kami?!

Kuroko menelan ludahnya. Berani sekali si mesum ini pada Akashi.

**Akashi : **Porsi latihanmu kutambah lima kali lipat, Aomine.

..Dan benar saja apa yang dikhawatirkan Kuroko. Mungkin sekarang Aomine sedang _head bang _ke meja sambil menyesali nasibnya yang buruk.

Ups, Kuroko kembali teringat tujuannya. '_Etto.. Soal nomor 22.. Ah!'_ ia kembali terkejut ketika melihat jawaban Akashi berbeda dengan jawabannya. Jari-jari tangannya kemudian dengan lihai mengetik.

**Kuroko : **Jawabanku C untuk nomor 22.

Tidak sampai lima detik, Akashi kemudian kembali mengirim _chat._

**Akashi : **Bawa jawaban yang sudah kalian kerjakan ke toilet sekarang juga.

Kuroko terdiam sejenak. Setelah berhasil mencerna pesan Akashi, tanpa buang waktu ia pun langsung berdiri untuk meminta izin ke toilet.

.

.

.

.

.

"Huweee aku sudah tidak tahan.." ucap Kise parau sembari terus menjambak rambutnya sendiri.

"Jangan berisik! Nanti kita ketahuan!" sembur Aomine gemas melihat sang _small forward _yang begitu cengeng seperti perempuan.

"Bagaimana ini, Akashi? 10 menit lagi waktu ujian akan berakhir, tapi jawaban kita semua tidak dalam pola yang sama, _nanodayo_," ucap Midorima, berusaha agar terlihat tenang. Padahal, saat ini dirinya sedang dipenuhi oleh keresahan.

Akashi tampak berpikir keras mencari jawaban. Barusan ia sudah mencocokan kunci jawabannya dengan punya Midorima, Kuroko, dan Murasakibara, namun tidak satupun dari jawaban mereka yang berpola sama. Di satu sisi, ia sangat yakin dengan kunci jawaban miliknya, namun di sisi lain ia pun tidak meragukan kemampuan anak buahnya–pengecualian untuk Aomine dan Kise. Kejadian ini di luar perhitungannya.

"Mungkin *nom nom* aku salah hitung? Aku kan malas mengecek," Murasakibara mencoba menghibur sang kapten yang terlihat agak frustasi itu. Ia menyodorkan sebungkus _maiubou _pada Akashi. "Aka-chin mau _maiubou_?_"_

"Aku tidak butuh," ucap Akashi gusar sambil menepis tangan Murasakibara.

"Mungkinkah jika guru kita membuat soal yang berbeda?" celetuk Aomine asal. Namun efek celetukan itu tidak disangkanya berdampak besar. Akashi tiba-tiba menghadiahinya pelototan yang tidak bisa ia artikan maknanya, entah marah atau apa. Membuatnya tanpa sadar memundurkan tubuhnya.

"Tapi itu masuk akal, _nanodayo_. Bisa saja para guru membuat soal yang berbeda untuk setiap kelas 'kan?" kata Midorima yang juga sempat terkejut mendengar celetukan Aomine.

"Bisa jadi, Midorima-kun. Tapi, itu berarti kita tidak bisa saling mengandalkan lagi 'kan?" kata Kuroko menambahkan.

Akashi kemudian tampak berpikir lagi. Benar yang dikatakan Kuroko. Kalau sudah begini jadinya, sehebat apapun diri Akashi, ia tidak bisa berkutik lagi. Jika dia menyadari hal ini dari awal, dia bisa saja menyuruh anak-anak buahnya memfoto lembar soal dan mengirimkan padanya agar bisa ia kerjakan. Namun, ini sudah 10 menit lagi menjelang berakhirnya ujian pelajaran pertama. Tidak mungkin lagi baginya untuk mengerjakan begitu banyak soal. Dan ia pun tidak yakin, untuk ke depan, anak-anak buahnya mampu mengikuti metode 'mengerjakan soal milik teman', mengingat mengerjakan soal milik sendiri pun butuh waktu banyak. Hanya seorang Akashi yang bisa melakukannya.

Akashi berpikir semakin keras. Apa sebaiknya menyerahkan seluruh pelajaran padanya? Tidak mungkin! Ia sudah terlanjur memberi perintah pada kelima pemuda di hadapannya sekarang, dan menarik kembali kata-kata yang sudah terucap bukanlah sifat Akashi.

Setelah menimbang keputusan, akhirnya Akashi memberikan titahnya. "Untuk pelajaran lainnya, kita tidak akan menggunakan rencana ini lagi. Korbankan saja matematika. Aku akan membantu kalian belajar. Aku akan menjadi tutor untuk kalian semua."

"_Naniiiii?!" _kompak Aomine, Kise, dan Midorima. Sedangkan Kuroko dan Murasakibara hanya mematung, _shock _dengan keputusan kaptennya.

"Ada masalah?" Seringaian mengembang pada wajah Akashi. Entah kapan ia mengambilnya, tiba-tiba saja gunting tercintanya sudah berada di tangannya, membuat kelima pemuda itu bergidik ngeri.

"_Iie_! Kami akan belajar!"

.

.

.

.

.

Dan pada akhirnya, tidak ada satupun dari mereka yang berhasil lulus di ujian matematika, kecuali Akashi. Mereka harus merasakan pahitnya kehidupan melalui latihan neraka ala Akashi.

* * *

**Ending yang aneh, nee? ._.a Tadinya mau menistakan Kise aja, tapi pada akhirnya semua malah ikut kena imbasnya di ending. Maafkan saya ;_;**

**Dan akhir kata, terima kasih udah mampir di fic ini ;)**


End file.
